A Witch's Fairy Tail Tale
by Meteor Gin
Summary: "Come, let's play again!" That was the wisper that brought her to this stange world full of strange people like she had never known. Will Fairy Tail be able to fulfill the promise that ended in unfulfilled tragedy, or is this merely the past repeating itself yet agian.


Ch.1 Meeting the witch

Laxus and the Raijinshuu were all out on a mission destroying a dark guild that had been terrorizing the area.

Evergreen was turning many of them to stone, Freed trapped many of them in runes, while Bickslow annihilated the majority of the rest

Laxus advanced further into the enemy hideout, into a deep basement, noting the depth as an unmistakable indicator of potential danger losing ahead (if you've never watched slayers, sorcerers make there lab or whatever things really deep in case something goes wrong, it makes sense so I'm using that here).

As he neared the bottom he could vaguely hear some chanting and knew he'd better hurry.

When he reached the bottom he could see four people in clocks surrounding a strange glowing circle with odd symbols inside and chanting.

He wasted no time and yelled "lightning dragon's roar" tacking out all four dark guild members but the circle continued to glow brighter and crackle ominously until finally it released a blinding flash, the wind picked up and even Laxus was pushed back by almost a foot.

When the flash died down in the center of the circle stood a girl with her eyes closed.

The girl had blond hair that looked almost purple in the shadows, tied in a wavy side pony tail. Her purple top started around the chest with a spider web design on one Brest with disconnected wing shaped sleeves, the bottom part was black and fashioned after a wing, the upper part had two gray ribbons hanging off it that connected to one side of her skirt. The skirt had long lilac drapes hanging over it, the inner skirt also had a sash toward the bottom and a spiked trim at the end and was framed by what looked like a gray corset. She wore gray cross leggings on her right leg that started just above her knee and pointy black boots that went just above her ankle with violet lace loosely wrapped in a hanging fashion around the tops. She also had a red pendant around her neck and a small bracelet on her left wrist. She was holding a orange pumpkin umbrella in her left hand and a book in her right. There was also a bat flying over her head.

The girls eyes opened to reveal fierce violet orbs staring back at him and almost instantly Laxus sensed that this was no ordinary girl, she was strong, though he couldn't tell exactly how strong.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a roaring voice.

The girl grimaced at this.

"Don't you know it's only polite to give your own name before asking another's?" She mocked with a calm frown.

Laxus frowned as well, nothing was more of pain to deal with than a girl with an attitude like she thinks she stood on top of the world, and that's exactly the kind of feeling he was getting from this one.

"Laxus Dreyer" he grudgingly complied.

The girl smirked and he could even hear her smile when she said "that's better, now was that really so hard?" She teased.

Her voice was rather high like a child's with a marcher edge to it, you could clearly hear the confidence with which she held herself.

"My name is Liddell, I am the only daughter of queen Alice of my world." She started firm and proud. (A/N: Many years have passed since the game so why not assume we've already named the elephant in the room if you get my drift)

"'Of your world' you say?" Laxus asked confused.

At this Liddell narrowed her eyes

"A little slow to catch on aren't you? I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume your weren't the one that called me here." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

Disregarding her insult with a twitch of his eye he asked "what do you mean 'called you here'? Weren't you summoned?" He asked with furrowed brows, maybe it was silly to ask but somehow something about the way she said it just couldn't help but bother him.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm not some kind of beast or something, I have my own life you know, I may have been transported but I was the one who stepped in to the transporter, if you call that summoned, then yes, I suppose I was summoned." She explained.

"And just what is it you intend to do now that your here?" Laxus questioned.

"'What do I intend to do' you ask? Find out why I was 'summoned' here, as you put it, I suppose." She stated plainly.

"You don't know? Then what did you come for? You said you freely chose to come here and you hardily seem the type to be at anyone's becking call." Laxus inquired.

Liddell smirked again at this.

"Your right about that." She grinned smugly.

"I was curious." She admitted.

"'Curious'?" He asked.

She gave him a look as if she was wondering why she was still talking to him like this before she continued.

Flashback*

Liddell was absentmindedly following Loue down a large hallway of his dark, and largely abandoned (save for it's soul resident) castle as he went on about something or other unimportant (as she put it).

Suddenly something caught Liddell's eye. A sparkle in one of the dark hallways. Accompanying it was a whisper.

"Come, Let's play again!" The whisper echoed. (A/N: Take a guess)

But what had really caught her attention was the bracelet she wore on her left wrist. Her friend's treasured bracelet had begun to glow.

Instantly she knew that where ever that light lead, she was going.

She could hear Loue's voice call out behind her but she wouldn't slow down, she couldn't, she had to do this.

The light lead Liddell to a strange mirror, it was a mirror, she had no doubt, but instead of reflecting what was in front of it, instead it showed a little girl with white hair and a red hood that Liddell would know anywhere surrounded by a green mist. The glow had been flashing from the girl's red eyes.

Liddell could hear Loue still calling out to her but she did not respond, instead she brought her hand to the mirror.

The moment her hand touched the mirror it suddenly flashed a light so bright it engulfed the entire room, but Liddell didn't even notice, too shocked by what she suddenly found in her right hand.

There in her hand lay the vary book that had sparked her adventures all those years ago.

She heard the beating of wings as Loue called out, "Liddell!" only to be stunned speechless by what he was witnessing.

When the light had faded they were there, before this blond haired man Laxus, thankfully the shock in Liddell's face had faded as well.

Flashback end*

Liddell managed to work out her situation while she spoke to the man, most of what she said was guesses, but she managed to cover it up okay. She could tell Loue himself was also assessing their situation, why else would he be this quiet.

"Yup, just curious." She responded to Laxus' question finitely.

She saw no reason to lay out her life story to someone she'd only jest met.

Laxus frowned at this.

"You were summoned by a dark guild, that seems pretty suspicious in it's self, if you don't answer my question I have no reason not to see you as a threat." Laxus stated.

"Trying to threaten me now are you? Well, hate to tell you but I have no idea what a 'dark guild' as you call it is, much less why they'd want to summer me." Liddell returned.

Laxus growled in frustration at this.

Just then...

"Liddell," Loue transformed into his true form and called.

"Wha-!? the bat became a person?" Laxus gawked.

"Loue," Liddell acknowledged, telling him to continue.

"Perhaps it would be best if you just explained this honestly, he may just be able to help," Loue suggested.

Liddell gazed at Loue out of the corner of her eye a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, I was saw a light and my bracelet stated glowing, I followed the light to a mirror that reflected an image of a lost friend of mine, when I touched it I ended up here." Liddell consieded.

She seemed a bit sad as she spoke it out loud.

"So you came looking for your friend?" Laxus asked less forcefully now.

Liddell just nodded, you could tell it was a sore subject for her just by looking at her face.

Laxus could understand the desire of wanting to find a friend who'd been lost, he let out an exasperated sigh, thinking how much easier it would have been if she'd just said so right from the start.

"In that case, why not come back to my guild, fairy tail, with me? We can help you try to figure out why the dark guild summoned you here and if there is any connection between them and your friend," Laxus suggested.

"We haven't got anywhere else to go or any better ideas, and it would be hard to find our way around a foreign land alone," Loue put in.

Liddell only nodded again, hearing the reason in Loue's sound argument.

They went back up to meet the Raijinshuu, Loue back in his bat form again.

"Hm... Who's the girl Laxus?" Bickslow was the one to ask as the three took in her appearance and contemplated the possible reasons for her being in such a place.

"Her name is Liddell and the bat's Loue, they'll be returning to the guild with us, explanations there." Laxus explained.

The three nodded, never bothering to question Laxus' judgment.

On the way back they took the opportunity to introduce them self's and ask all the irrelevant questions that plagued their minds.

"So how old exactly are you little Missy?" Bickslow questioned.

"21" Liddell answered on cue.

"What? Your older then me? But you look younger..." Evergreen awed.

"Though mentally she hasn't she hasn't matured very far past 14." Loue cut in, earning him a wack on the head, courtesy of said girl's umbrella.

"How can that bat talk anyway?" Freed wondered.

"He's a vampire." Liddell stated plainly.

"VAMPIRE?!" The Raijinshuu all took a step back as Laxus watched the pair closely.

Liddell glanced at them before saying "he prefers tomatoes if that's what your thinking,"

"Huh?" Evergreen asked confused.

"Compared to blood, he prefers tomatoes." Liddell clarified.

"I do. Want one?" Loue confirmed, then transformed to offer them some tomatoes.

They all dead planted for some seconds at this.

Once the finally got back to walking (Loue being in bat form once more) after several more seconds of recovery the inquiry continued.

"So how old are you Loue?" Ever asked.

"He's over 1000." Liddell answered for him.

"Wow, so vampires really are immortal..." Freed awed.

"Not immortal so much as have far grater life spans." Loue corrected.

"So if Loue's a vampire, what does that make you Liddell?" Bickslow questioned.

"I'm a witch." Liddell proudly declared.

"Witch?" They all asked curiously.

"That's right, I'm going to be the greatest witch that ever lived, even greater than Queen Alice!" Liddell declared, her self confidence now at full flare.

"Hold on, didn't you say that Queen Alice was your mother?" Laxus questioned as everyone stared at her.

"Y-yeah, well..." Liddell blushed and looked to the ground as she trailed off.

At this Loue let out a sigh. She can't help it he supposed, knowing exactly just how much Liddell valued Queen Alice and how much families meant to Liddell. Especially since that day.

Flashback*

"Liddell," someone called out to her as she sat in the library gathering strong magic as always.

"Hm...?" She looked up to see a familiar man with silver hair warring a long cape.

The man rapped his cape around them and the next thing she knew they were standing in a throne room with a red rug on checkered floors.

"Wha-where-?!" Liddell wanted to ask but before she could finish the man touched her pendant and it began to glow.

Liddell eyes widened as they began to fill with water, as the light faded she tried to gather herself.

"L-Loue...?" She asked as though questioning her own vision.

He nodded to her, his own eyes brining with emotion of his own.

She ran and hugged him so hard he could badly breath.

When they parted more familiar faces entered the room, each princess was greeted by a intense hug and a long catch up session. The mad hater, doormouse, match hare, and chesser cat only recieved glares at their smart remarks though.

Finally the room grew quite and the group parted along the isal leading up to Liddell as the queen emerged.

Liddell gasped in surprise. The queen radiated with a golden aura of warmth, one that Liddell could neither mistake nor place.

"It's been a long time Liddell," the queen said with an expression of longing and kindness.

"Your majesty I-" Liddell begin to speak s she bowed.

But the queen cut her off pulling her up by the arms and gave her a warm hug, it was a warmth Liddell could never forget.

"How long I've wanted to meet you face to face like this, my daughter," the queen said with joy.

"Daughter? But you said-" Liddell grew very confused.

"I'm sorry Liddell, I just wanted to tell you in person rather then in a dream." Queen Alice replied, hugging her daughter even tighter.

Liddell's eyes were now full on water works as she muttered "mom," and returned the queens hug, just as intense.

They stayed like that for a wile, making up for countless years of missed time together.

Loue and everyone smiled as they watched the two finally reunite.

"Liddell you've become so strong, I'm so proud of you, you'll definitely be the strongest witch ever, even stronger then me." The queen told her with a smile filled with joy.

"Uh-hm, it's a promise." Liddell nodded, already exited to make her mother even more proud.

Flashback end*

"That's why, I defiantly can't fail!" Liddell said with determination.

Loue smiled inwardly wile the others seemed largely confused.

"By the way I've been thinking, that's a really nice neckless, where'd you get it?" Evergreen asked curiously.

Liddell looked down at her necklace and smiled.

"From a dream come true," she chimed.

Again, Loue inwardly smiled wile the others simply looked confused.

"So Liddell if your a witch what kind of magic do you use?" This time it was Freed's turn to ask.

"Hm? Well, there's explosion, poison, ice, plant, water, fire, lightning, dark, and then I have a lot of magic dolls with some other ability's too." Liddell counted off.

"'Magic dolls'?" Laxus asked.

"Yup, they're dolls that can use magic, like Dina here," she sad as she pulled a golden cat doll out of the drape in her skirt.

"Some of my dolls can use healing magic and other things I can't do." She explained.

"Cool! Let me barrow them some time!" Bickslow cheered.

"No way! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get some of them? I had to beat Loue to get my hands on my Loue doll, and I'll tell you it was no picnic! I thought I'd never win!" Liddell cried.

"Is he that strong?" Lexus asked.

"He's practically immortal and insanely deadly! But it was well worth it to get the doll." Liddell declared.

(A/N: for those who may not have realized this already, Loue is probably the #1 hardest boss in the game and here is why: that doll is the golden ticket, it gives you the invincibility of a god, but beating Loue is hell, go in unprepared and you'll be dead in one hit, also he can put up a shield and restore almost all his HP, you have only one advantage: he can only preform one action per turn. But the dolls moves are golden tomato: restores like 9999 HP, and immortality (or something, maybe immunity? Idk, anyways): your party takes no damage for 1 turn, if you can beat him you won't have to worry about the mp it takes to use them. Good luck.)

"Wow," Lexus gawked.

When the were on the train Loue and Liddell couldn't help but notice the draining color on Laxus' face.

"Is he alright?" Liddell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. He's Laxus after all!" Freed declared.

"Is that so?" Liddell responded somewhat incredulously but didn't push it.

When they arrived at the guild most everyone was curious about the girl they'd brought back with them, well, all but one pink haired boy that charged them yelling "Laxus, fight me!" He was immediately sent flying.

"Is gramps here? I need to talk to him," Laxus told a pretty lady with long white hair.

"He's right in his office, you can go see him now." she nodded.

Laxus lead them over to the masters office and opened the door.

"hey old man, I need to talk to you." Laxus called.

"Hm?" The man raised his head to look at him grandson.

a few minutes later*

"Hm, I see... Well fairy tail would be more than willing to help you with that, but in the mean time what exactly do you plan to do?"

"Huh?" Liddell asked.

"Well you have to get by somehow in this world," Makarove said

"I hadn't really thought about that..." Liddell admitted.

"Hm, than why not try joining fairy tail? It would make it easier for us to assist you as well," he suggested.

"Huh, that could work," Liddell agreed.

With that they gave both a guild stamp, Loue's was light blue and on his arm so it would be on his wing when he transformed. Liddell's was green and went on her left leg, right above the end of her shoe.

Then they went out and Macorove introduced them to the guild.

Liddell decided to check the job requests immediately after that.

She scanned them over till she found one that caught her eye.

When she snatched it off the board everyone who saw her immediately dropped their jaws.

The request was simple enough to understand at a glance it said 'Destroy giant island eating monster.'

A blond girl came up to her and asked "are you sure you want to pick that one as your first job? Perhaps this one would be a better pick?" Pointing at one about washing dogs at a carnival.

Liddell looked at the girl like she had a third eye.

"I think I know what I'm capable of," Liddell assured her.

"Well it's still your first job, at least bring someone with you" she insisted.

Liddell just shrugged.

a few minutes later*

Liddell was sitting in a carriage with team Natsu (including Wendy) on their way to the job.

"So what magic do you use anyway" the red haired girl, Erza asked.

Liddell sighed "ancient magic and magic dolls I guess" she explained again about her magic.

"I've never heard of magic like that before..." Lucy observed.

"That's not supprizing, actually this magic is rare even in my world." Liddell said.

"In your world? You mean you came from another world? Like Edolas?" Happy asked.

"Well, I don't know about this Edolas place, but that's how it would seem, yes." Liddell explained.

"By the way... Is he OK?" She asked looking at Natsu who was lying on his stomach and groaning.

"Ah... Don't mind him, he's just got a bad case of motion sickness." A shirtless gray explained.

"Weren't you waring a shirt a moment ago?" Liddell asked.

"Crap!" Gray cursed as he scrambled to find his discarded clothes.

"But... If he has such a bad case of motion sickness why did he come along on a job that's going to be on a ship?" Loud asked.

Suddenly everyone minus Loue and Liddell went abnormally still and silent.

Putting the pieces together in her head Liddell asked, "could it be... you didn't think of that?"

Continued silence confirmed her suspicion.

"Well, he can always wait back at shore." Liddell suggested.

"N-no... I'll just swim there." Natsu protested and everyone stared at him in silence, both Loue and Liddell got the message loud and clear: he's an idiot.

"Oh well, I was planning to use one of my dolls to put a barrier up around the ship anyways." Liddell said.

"Um, Liddell-san, you don't have to worry, he can just ride with happy while he fights." Wendy explained.

"Ride with happy?" Liddell asked.

"That's right, Charle and Happy can carry people while they fly." Lucy explained.

"I see, that's good to know." Liddell nodded.

"But anyway, you can use dolls to shield a whole ship that's pretty impressive." Gray observed.

"Well, I don't know if it can cover the whole ship but with Loue's help it should be alright." Liddell clarified.

"Sound's good. While we're at it perhaps we should use this opportunity to share information on what else we can do to help prepare for the battle ahead." Erza suggested.

"Sounds good." Liddell agreed.

 _This fic has been sitting around for years, I planed to finish the mission in the same chapter but I guess I'll leave that for next time..._


End file.
